


Only If For A Night

by loveshallnot, one_golden_sun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshallnot/pseuds/loveshallnot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: It was Alex who floated the idea initially. Talks of getting engaged, right on the tail of the going exclusive conversation, and he itched to get something out of his system. And he knew if he wanted to get John on board, he had to suggest someone John would be interested in. Comfortable with. And over the last few months, there had only been one man that had sparked John’s interest...Or, the One Where They Call The Waiter





	Only If For A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Thirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033875) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



It was Alex who floated the idea initially. Talks of getting engaged, right on the tail of the going exclusive conversation, and he itched to get something out of his system. And he knew if he wanted to get John on board, he had to suggest someone John would be interested in. Comfortable with. And over the last few months, there had only been one man that had sparked John’s interest. 

“Remember that waiter?” he said casually over dinner one night. John didn’t even flinch, but Laf gave him A Look. 

“Waiter?” he asked. 

“From John’s birthday weekend?”

Immediately, John turned pink. “Oh. Him. Yeah.”

The tremor in his voice, the way he fidgeted, didn’t escape Alex’s notice.

Later that night, tangled in the bed sheets. John laid underneath Alex, Lafayette’s arm around his shoulders. John had been a little spacey this evening, avoiding his eyes, lost in thought. Alex snagged this thread and pulled.

He bit thoughtfully at John’s jaw, fingers trailing under the hem of his shirt. “Wanna share with the class, Jack? What are you thinking about?”

John squirmed uncomfortably, looked to Laf for help, but Laf just gave him an encouraging smile. “You have been quiet since dinner, little one. What has got you so distracted?”

“Um… I was.” John paused, chewed on his bottom lip. “Remembering some stuff from my birthday weekend.” He tried to relax under Lafayette’s hand petting at his hair, but it was like Alex could see right through him. Could open his mind like a book and pursue the contents of his thoughts. 

Alex jumped on the opening, let his mouth gentle on John’s neck. If he was gonna get John to share, he couldn’t be too mean. “Oh yeah? Like what, baby boy?”

“Just. Brunch? The waiter?” 

Alex glanced up at Lafayette with a slightly evil grin, though he kept his voice low and soothing for John. “He was cute, wasn’t he, baby?”

“I did catch you in the bookstore, thinking about him,” Lafayette added. “That was quite naughty.” Despite the admonishment hidden in his word choice, John giggled. 

“Ya’ll are teasing me,” he said. “That’s not nice.”

Alex shrugged, pushed up on his forearms so he can look down at John. “Not teasing as much as you think, Jack.” He paused, trying to choose his words carefully. “Or, it doesn’t have to be.”

John looked to Laf in confusion.  
“Say more,” John said softly. “I’m not clear... What you’re getting at?”

Alex took his time answering, very aware of how fragile this conversation was. “I’m saying...we could call him. See if he might be interested in a night with all of us?”

They both felt John tense between them, but his face expression didn’t really change. If anything, he looked intrigued.

Lafayette cleared his throat, kissed the top of John’s head. “It is almost Valentine’s Day? Perhaps such an evening would be quite the treat?’

John looked between them, wide-eyed. “How does one even… How do you even ask someone for that?”

Alex shrugged. “You just kind of...ask. It’s not that hard. If he says no, he says no, and we’ll find something else interesting to do instead. But I don’t think he’ll say no.”

“Really? You think he’d be into it…?”

“If I recall correctly, while he did give you his number, I seem to remember him giving all three of us the eye,” Lafayette said. “I still have his number in my wallet.”

Silence fell as the three of them all thought. “The ball’s in your court, sweetie,” Alex said firmly. He tried not to hold his breath while he waited for John’s response.

When he finally spoke, he chose his words carefully. “I think I could do it. If you’re both there. And we talk about our limits.”

Alex nodded, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to John’s mouth. “We talk it out until you feel safe. And then we talk it out with him until you feel safe. And even then, you can stop anytime you want.”

The flavor of the conversation, and the memories of interacting with the waiter had John squirming again. Hearing Alex reassuring him had quite the effect on him. It was usually Laf steering such a conversation, soothing him and comforting him. For Alex to do it, on top of the fact they were entertaining the possibility of inviting a fourth to play with him… 

“Alexander, I think John is _very_ interested in your suggestions,” Laf noted. Kissed his temple, tugged on a handful of curls. 

Alex grinned, fit his thigh between John’s, gave him some pressure to squirm against. “I can feel you getting hard, baby boy. I know you’re thinking about that waiter. Thinking about what he’ll do to you? What we’ll let him do to you?”

“Papi,” John whispered. His eyes flashed. “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for all three of you.” 

“I know you will, baby, you’ll be such a good boy. Wouldn’t want to make the waiter punish you, would you?”

John shivered. “No, no punishments. Only Daddy and Papi are allowed to punish me,” he said. Right there, Alex sensed one of his boundaries, so he changed the direction of his teasing. Pushed John’s t-shirt all the way up so he could run the backs of his fingers across his abs.

“Ok then,” he breathed. “That’s okay, because you’re going to be a good boy, anyway.” He edged his fingertips under the waist of John’s pajama pants, teasing. “Tell me what you want, baby boy. You want him to see how you beg for it? You were squirming on that plug when you met him, I bet he knows how desperate you were, how you would have let us fuck you right there over the table.”

The small sound John made, high and needy, reverberated through Alex. He shimmied his hips, half-lidded eyes fixed on his face. Waiting for his next move. Laf took both of John’s hands in his own, laced their fingers together. 

Alex laughed softly, nipped sharply at the tender skin just above John’s collarbone. “You’d let him watch you like this, wouldn’t you? You’d get off on it, letting him watch us take you apart. Maybe we’ll let him join in, hmm?” He looked up then, dark eyes on John’s. “You want him to kiss you, baby boy? Touch you?” At this, he slipped his hand further under John’s pants, cupped his balls in a warm hand.

John nodded, arched his back. Didn’t escape his notice that Lafayette’s grip had tightened, went from reassuring to a little possessive. He kissed John’s ear, his scruff rubbing rough against his neck. Their touches were both so focused, John could let his mind flit to the pictures Alex’s voice painted for him. “You think...You think he’d want to kiss me, Papi?”

Alex laughed. “I think everyone wants to kiss you, sweetheart.” He pressed his fingertips firmly behind John’s balls, just to make him squirm some more. Alex knew Laf was enjoying this just as much as he was. “I think he wants to do more than kiss you.” He dragged his fingers slowly along the length of John’s cock, pausing to gather up the moisture at the head so he could lick it off his fingertips. 

“Yeah?” John’s voice was so high and sweet. Unsure. “What else?” He tipped his head back, nudged at Lafayette’s jaw. “Daddy?”

Lafayette gave John a reassuring smile, kissed him slow and deep, enjoying the way he could feel John’s breath catch in his throat with each move Alex made. “I think he might like to suck you, non? You taste so sweet, mon cher.”

Alex was jerking John off, long, slow strokes, not quite slick enough, but that just made John squirm more. John whined at Laf’s words, and Alex jumped right in. “Is that what you want, baby? You want to see him on his knees for you? He’d be so pretty with your cock in his mouth, wouldn’t he?” 

Alex finally, _finally_ shoved John’s pants down, low enough that John could kick them off, and then Alex was on his hands and knees, mouth just barely brushing the head of John’s cock. “Think you could hold out long enough, baby? Could you let him take you deep, or would you come as soon as he gets his mouth on you?”

“I’d be good,” John repeated. “Wouldn’t come without permission, promise.” 

Laf shifted his weight so he was holding John down more firmly. “Are you sure of that, sweet thing? I am not even convinced you can hold out for us right now?” 

Alex looked up then, lips shining with John’s precome, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking. “Yeah, Jack. Think you can last?”

John nodded, but his eyes were dark, just the slightest bit hazy. He was slipping into headspace, just a little, and Alex planned to take full advantage. He let his teeth graze the head of John’s cock, just barely, then swallowed him down like breathing. Alex knew all of John’s tender spots, all the ways to drive him crazy, and he planned on using them all. He didn’t have lube to hand, but fine, he could work around that. He slid a finger into his mouth alongside John’s cock, got it messy wet with saliva and precome, pressed it smooth and deep into John’s ass, angled perfectly to push at his prostate. Lafayette hummed in approval as John jerked in his arms, pushed against Alex’s face. 

Alex made eyes at Laf, wanted him to pick up where he left off. Keep the fantasy going. Lafayette was always a bit of a mind reader, especially when it came to pursuits in the bedroom, and he not only continued the little story Alex had started, but let go of John long enough to hand Alex the lube. 

Alex gave Laf a nod of thanks, awkward with his mouth full. He slipped his finger free to slick it up, but John made an unhappy sound, protesting until Laf soothed him. “It is alright, little one, you must be patient. You need to wait until you have permission, you remember?”

John nodded, but he was pretty far gone by now, eyes unfocused, sweat gathering at his hairline and the hollow of his throat. “Yes, Daddy,” he said faintly, trying to remember. No coming until Daddy says.

Alex was half listening to the exchange, but most of his attention was on John, the taste of him, the way John’s cock throbbed hot on his tongue, the slick stretch of John’s hole around three wet fingers. He was thrusting with an easy pace, not quite ready to pull out all the stops, but he made sure his knuckles rubbed John’s prostate on every pass.

“If you cannot be obedient, be good for us now, how will you ever behave for our special guest?” Lafayette goaded him. John was pliant enough that Lafayette could rearrange his arms, gather his wrists together in one hand, leaving his other hand free to explore. Dragged his fingers from John’s collarbone to his navel, pet his silky brown pubic hair. Cupped Alex’s chin, admired how pretty he looked with mouth put to work. “We would both hate for you to embarrass us in front of him.”

John shook his head, curls spilling across his forehead. “I can be good, Daddy. Promise.”

God, Alex wanted him to fail. He was honest enough to admit it, he wanted to push John and make him come and see him cry after. He sucked John harder, throat working around his cock as Alex took him deep enough that his nose was pressed to John’s belly, three fingers working deep, relentless, hard, steady strokes to John’s prostate. John whimpered from the onslaught, thighs quivering. 

“Can I come?” he begged. “Please, Daddy, please, I’m so close, P-papi has me sooo close…” 

“Does he now? Well, Daddy needs you to wait a little longer. I love you like this, riding Alexander’s fingers, your cock down his throat. You are always so pretty like this, when you clearly want it so badly. I like watching you come undone. Gorgeous.”

Lafayette’s words had the exact opposite effect of stopping him. A few more throaty sucks from Alex and John came, hot and thick on Alex’s tongue, whole body shaking with the force of it. Alex had anticipated it, lapped up his cum with vigor, making eyes the whole time. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh no,” John babbled, tears threatening to spill. Laf cradled him through it, smirked at Alex as he sat up. 

Alex wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, slowly slid his fingers free as he smirked at Laf. “Maybe we shouldn’t call the waiter, if our baby boy can’t behave himself.” He turned his attention back to John, gave his softening cock a slow stroke with slick fingers, just hard enough that John writhed with overstimulation. “Is that what got you off so fast, Jack? Were you thinking of him fucking you instead of my fingers?”

Didn’t quite answer, just made little sniffling cries and tried to lay as still as possible.

“Mon cher, my love? Are you going to answer Alexander? Tell him what dirty little thoughts were in your mind?”

John shook his head, lashes damp, tears just beginning to fall. “I’m sorry, Papi,” he whispered. “Didn’t mean to.”  


Alex closed his hand around John’s cock, squeezed hard enough to earn himself a sweet, broken cry from John and a look of warning from Laf. He relented slightly, though John was still clearly uncomfortable. “That’s not what I asked you. I asked what you were thinking about.”

Hiccuping, John wriggled in Lafayette’s arms. Shook his head so violently, curls got in Laf’s mouth.  
John took a deep, shuddering breath, working hard to focus, but Alex was still stroking his oversensitive cock and his head was spinning. He blinked his tears away, looked up at Laf, and that helped. “Was...was thinking of Daddy. Or Papi. Fucking me.” He bit his lip, looked away from Laf. “Waiter was watching us,” he whispered.

Alex grinned, rubbed his thumb firmly against the tip of John’s cock, just to watch his lips part on a silent cry. He looked to Lafayette, eyebrow raised. “So what should we do with a naughty little boy who can’t follow directions?”

“Papi,” John whined. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

Alex shook his head, cutting off John’s words. “You want to make us look bad in front of him? Want him to think we can’t take care of our baby boy, can’t teach him to behave?”

John’s eyes filled with tears again and he shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Papi. I can be good.”

“I don’t think you can,” Alex said in a resigned tone. Disappointed. 

“How can you show Papi you are sorry, little one?” Lafayette whispered encouragingly in his ear. “You can choose to be sweet or we can pick out a punishment for you, if you would like?”

“Can I pick?” Alex butted in. “I think he needs a punishment. He’s the one who started this, then didn’t play by the rules.”

John pouted at the blatant lie, but didn’t dare sass him. That was a quick way to smart bottom. 

Laf looked at John, assessing, then back at Alex. “I think that would be fair, mon chou. What do you have in mind?”

Alex switched to French and outlined his plan. John could only watch his hands as he gestured for emphasis, trepidation slowly gathering in the pit of his stomach. This was going to be more elaborate than just a spanking.

Explanation concluded, Alex grinned, leaned over John to give Laf a quick, hard kiss, then he was up and rummaging through the toy chest. He brought back two lengths of his favorite cotton rope, deep green to set off the mellow gold of John’s skin. Then a thick white pillar candle, an expired credit card, and a book of matches. He set it all beside John on the bed and gave him a sweet smile. “Ready for this, baby boy?”

“Green,” John said without thinking. His voice was high but he could do this. He could be good for them.

Laf helped John kneel in front of the headboard, facing the foot of the bed while Alex sorted his ropes, carefully unwinding the hanks and folding them in half. He didn’t speak, just tapped John’s hip to urge him to kneel upright instead of sitting on his heels, then carefully wound the rope into a harness around John’s hips and thighs, ending it with a carefully knotted loop pulled snug around the base of John’s cock. He had a good six or seven feet left over at the end, and he pulled it up over John’s right shoulder, urging him to lean back, meticulously placing it so it didn’t touch John’s skin as he tied it off at the top of the headboard. He sat back and looked at his work. “Come look at him, Laf, he looks incredible.”

“Oh, sweet thing.” John did look incredible, tension strung tight in his abs and thighs as he worked to hold the position, rope perfectly framing his cock and the sharp cut of his hipbones. Laf reached out, trailed a fingertip along the strand pulled snug at the base of John’s cock, looked up to meet his eyes. “You look beautiful, my love,” he said softly. He looked over his shoulder at Alex, gave him a sweet smile. “Excellent work, mon chou.”

John knew perfectly well that the punishment hadn’t even really started, but it was already testing him. The harness wasn’t uncomfortably tight, but just enough so that every time he shifted his weight, the rope around his cock and balls would flex and tighten right up to the edge of painful. His shoulders were braced on the headboard, but the tail of the rope was tied too tightly for him to sit back on his heels, so he had to hold most of his weight with his thighs, and it was already beginning to strain those muscles. He was determined to see this through, to be good for Daddy and Papi, but he was beginning to worry that he’d fail again.

Laf said something in French to Alex, though his eyes never left John. Alex grabbed the matches and candle and handed them to Laf, who lit the candle and set it on the nightstand, giving the wax a few minutes to melt and pool around the wick. Alex shuffled forward on his knees, leaned in to kiss John softly, nimble fingers tracing, teasing along the ropes, just barely brushing John’s skin. Even with the lightest possible contact, Alex could feel the tension in John’s body, how hard he was working to hold position. “Good boy,” he said softly. “Maybe we can share you after all.”

Lafayette was slowly letting the candle drip along the tail of rope, letting the wax build up and soak in until it couldn’t hold on and fell to John’s skin. John’s attention was entirely on Alex, so he twitched hard when the first drop of wax splattered on his shoulder. The makeshift cock ring tightened sharply and John cried out, grabbed for Laf out of sheer instinct.

Laf moved the candle quickly to keep the wax from spilling, and Alex closed his hands firmly around John’s wrists and pinned them together.  
“Careful, little one. We don’t want you to get hurt,” Laf said. He set the candle back on the nightstand for the moment. “Would you like Alex to tie your hands?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” John whispered. 

Alex pulled out another length of rope, this one a muted blue, and tied John’s wrists into a quick cuff behind his back. He crossed John’s wrists and looped the rope around them in a double tie about halfway up his forearms, reaching around John’s waist to tie without looking. He gave the completed bond a gentle tug. “That feel okay, baby boy?”

“Green,” John said softly. “Thank you, Papi.”

Laf picked up the candle again, began the slow process of letting the wax build up and drip along the rope, and this time when a drop hit John’s shoulder, just below the first, he shivered hard, whined a low sound, but managed to keep still enough that he was safe.

Alex reached up, trailed his fingers along the wax on the rope. “See that, baby? Laf’s gonna keep dripping the wax.” He touched the cooled wax on John’s shoulder, then dragged his fingers down John’s chest, settling his hand low on John’s belly, just above his pubic hair. “It’ll keep going further and further down the rope, so you better make me come before you get wax anywhere really painful.” He punctuated that with a gentle tug to the dark curls at the base of John’s cock, then stood up and opened his jeans, finally freeing his cock, nudging the slick head against John’s lips. “Better work fast, Jack.”

It was challenging to give Alex what he wanted in that moment. The prospect of the wax creeping down the rope had him trembling all over, and Alex was aggressively hard; the kind of arousal that had him twitching as soon as John got his mouth on him. John had never been a prolific deep throater, and when Alex got in this mood, he wanted to fuck his face, feel his throat flutter, watch the tears spring forth. 

Alex sank a hand into John’s curls, held him still as he pushed in slowly, stopping only when he met resistance at the back of John’s throat. “You know what to do if you need me to stop, Jack.”

John hummed a few bars of Happy Birthday, their safe signal when one of them couldn’t talk. Satisfied, Alex slowly pushed past the resistance until his cock settled deep in John’s throat. He could feel John struggling, fighting his gag reflex, and it felt like heaven, slick, tight heat flexing strong around the head of his cock. He tightened his grip on John’s curls and started thrusting his hips gently, a slow, deep pace. “That’s it, Jack, you’re such a good boy for us, aren’t you? Our filthy little slut. Ours until we decide to share you.”

Lafayette continued to let the wax drip steadily down the length of rope, watching the pristine white drops periodically splatter on John’s skin, working their way down his chest. “You want us to share you, non? I see the way you react when Alex talks about him, how your cock gets hard thinking about it.” Laf was leaning down, speaking low in John’s ear, candle still held carefully above the rope, wax dripping perilously close to John’s nipple. John twitched, whined around Alex’s cock, and Laf could see his skin flushing red under the layer of wax.

Alex tightened his grip on John’s hair, pulled harder in warning. “Better work that mouth, slut, or you’re gonna be peeling wax off your cock, you want that?”

John gave a muffled cry, shook his head as much as he could, then pressed forward, as close to Alex as the ropes would allow, swallowing deep around his cock, tears streaming from his eyes as he choked. The wax slowly dripped down his belly, little flares of pain, unpredictable and distracting, making him choke every time one landed, each one on a more sensitive spot than the last.

“Fuck, Laf, he’s so good.” Alex was struggling to last longer; John’s mouth was driving him crazy, working fiercely to get him off, but he kept one eye on the wax drops on John’s belly, waiting as long as he could hold out. He wanted to see how far he would push this. John was so fucking pretty tied up, helpless and desperate. 

Laf knew exactly what Alex was waiting for, showing a level of patience he usually wasn’t capable of. He smiled slowly, decided Alex had earned a gift for his good behavior tonight, and he repositioned the candle so that the next drop of wax fell directly on the head of John’s cock.

John was not at all prepared for it, didn’t notice that Laf had moved the candle, totally focused on Alex’s cock down his throat, and he wailed, arched up against his bonds as pain blazed searing hot through his entire body. He forgot how to breathe, and of course that’s when Alex came. John choked, his entire body convulsing, and Alex pulled away, wrapped a hand around his cock and finished on John’s face while John was catching his breath.

John’s head was spinning, cock aching with pain and arousal, and he sagged against the ropes, spent. “Daddy,” he whispered, plaintive, voice rough. 

Laf blew out the candle and dropped it on the nightstand. “Ropes, mon chou,” he instructed as he reached for John, holding him up, tenderly cleaning the tears and come from his face. “It’s alright, darling, you did so well for us,” he said softly, pressing kisses to John’s face. “Such a good boy, little one.” 

“Daddy,” John whispered again, the only word he could seem to find as Alex released the last of the ropes and he sagged against Lafayette’s chest. 

“I am right here, pet. And Papi is going to go start our bath, yes?”

Alex nodded, kissed John’s hair and disappeared into the bathroom. John felt the world slowly righting itself, though he was sticky and sore, still floating on the endorphin rush. “Yes, Daddy,” he said faintly. “Bath.”

Laf settled John more comfortably in his lap, stroked a hand over his hair, slowly working out some of the tangles Alex had caused. 

John melted against Laf, but sat upright again when he felt Laf’s cock still hard against his ass. He twisted in Laf’s hold, reaching for it, but Laf stopped him with a gentle hand on his belly. “It is alright, mon cher. Do not worry about it.”

John hesitated, but even through the haze in his head, he recognized that Laf’s voice was calm, his body language utterly relaxed. He really wasn’t bothered by it. John looked up at Laf, eyes wide, lips parting unconsciously as he struggled with his instincts. Daddy was still hard, he needed to make Daddy come. 

Laf just shook his head. “Non, mon amour. Later, perhaps.” He stood up smoothly, John still in his arms, held securely against his chest as he grabbed his old credit card and headed into the bathroom. The tub was almost full, steam wafting gently, scented with lavender. Laf turned off the tap and sank gracefully into the water, arranged John in his lap, leaning back comfortably against his chest. “First, little one, shall we get the wax off you?”

John nodded, already relaxing, letting himself enjoy the headspace now that he felt safer, in familiar, comforting territory, hot water and Laf’s body holding him steady. Laf leaned over his shoulder, carefully scraping wax off his chest with the edge of the credit card.

Alex returned then with a tall glass of water, still naked but looking more composed. He set the glass on the counter by the tub, then burst out laughing once he realized what Laf was doing. 

Laf looked up, offended. “What is funny, mon chou? I have to get the wax off our little one.”

Alex shook his head. “Yeah, but you’re using your expired black card to do it? Seriously?”

Laf shrugged. “It is the only one I had that I cannot use.”

Alex snorted as he knelt at the side of the tub, mumbled something under his breath about “snooty rich people” but Laf chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the wax that had hardened on John’s belly. This came off more easily at least, softened by the hot water. 

John closed his eyes, let himself drift with the sound of their voices around him, the soothing feel of Laf’s hands on his skin, Alex gently rubbing a soapy washcloth along his calves. He was almost dozing off when Laf’s hand wrapped gently around his cock. He squirmed, whined and struggled halfheartedly against Laf. 

“Shhh, pet. I have to get the wax off, non?” Laf tightened one arm around John’s chest. “Keep still, bébé, I will do this as fast as I can.” He painstakingly worked at the edge of the softened wax, quickly but carefully to peel it off without hurting John. That was the last of it, and when all the wax was gone, John breathed a deep sigh, snuggled back against Laf’s chest and laced their fingers together on his belly. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said softly. “Thank you, Papi.” 

“Of course, baby boy.” Alex leaned over the side of tub, trailed his fingers through the water, looked adoringly at his lovers. “If it’s alright...with you and Daddy …? Can I go take a shower?”

“Alone?” John asked quietly. This was always hard for them to navigate balancing John’s need for attention with Alex’s need for space. Alex caught Lafayette’s eye and they spoke wordlessly.

“Yes, mon cher, little Alex needs to be alone,” he said softly. “We will go get a snack while he gets ready for bed?” 

John chewed his lip as if mulling it over. “Yeah, I know that’s what Papi needs.” He looked over his shoulder up at Lafayette. “Can you make rice krispie treats, Daddy?”

Lafayette chuckled. Alex just rolled his eyes, rose to go shower. “It is a bit late for those.”

But John pouted and made eyes, and that’s where Alex found them a half hour later, melting marshmallows and butter in a pan. 

“You know,” Alex said conversationally. John looked up from where he sat at the breakfast bar, wrapped in a blanket, a mug of chocolate milk in front of him. “The microwave would be quicker.”

Lafayette wrinkled his nose, continued to stir the mixture. “It will not taste as good.” He glanced up at Alex. “Instead of criticizing, you can help and grab the sheet pan.”

“Nah.” Alex sat next to John, pulled him into his lap. “Much more fun to just watch.” 

John cuddled up to Alex, nuzzling at his neck, happy to have contact again. “Do you want help, Daddy?”

“Always so good. Daddy’s good boy,” Laf mused. “No, kitten, this is your treat. You sit cozy, drink your chocolate milk.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Suck up,” he said without heat. Kissed his temple. John basked in the attention.

John grinned. “Shut up, you want rice krispie treats too.”

“Well duh.”

“Want some chocolate milk too?” He offered his own mug.

Alex shook his head, kissed John softly. “No, baby, it’s okay. Daddy made you that special.”

John nodded, felt sad for a minute that Alex doesn’t get chocolate milk, but then Laf was setting down a pan of rice krispie treats, still slightly melty. John tried to pick one up but it wasn’t quite cool enough to hold together yet, so he just ate a piece of a bar and licked marshmallow off his fingers.

Laf sat down in the chair beside them, broke off another piece of rice krispie treat and offered it to John from his own fingers. John accepted with a small, happy sound, kissing Laf’s fingertips as he swallowed.

Nothing made John feel safer and wanted than being cared for so tenderly, in the warmth of their own home.

***

Lafayette saw to renting the same house that they’d had for John’s birthday, and he and Alex packed a bag of _toys_ that John deliberately ignored. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was in there. John couldn’t help marveling at how easily it all came together, except for the one missing piece that caused a knot of anxiety to settle in his belly for the entire week before they left. What if the waiter didn’t work at the same place? What if Laf couldn’t find him? What if he wasn’t interested? He also had zero experience with...polyamory? Whatever this thing was, he’d never brought a stranger into an existing relationship before, and he wasn’t really sure what to expect or how it would all play out. He knew Laf and Alex had picked up on his nerves, but no one said anything about it, and he knew if he could just let himself trust the two of them, they wouldn’t let anything bad happen.

He managed to get through the week, vacillating between excitement and nervous anticipation, and he was still feeling it as they packed up the rental car to head to Long Island for the weekend. It was late afternoon on Friday and John was fidgeting restlessly in the backseat as they sat in traffic on the Whitestone Bridge. Alex could be such an ass when he drove, especially when things on the road weren’t ideal. His cursing and grumbling was setting John further on edge. 

Lafayette must have sensed his squirming, caught his eye in the rearview.

“What is wrong, little one? You are very squirmy worm back there.”

John bit his lip, made big eyes at Laf. “I’m….kinda….nervous? Never done this before.”

Alex glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, baby boy. It’ll be fun.” He paused, face serious. “You still want to do this, right?”

John nodded immediately. “Yes. Green. Yes.” He leaned forward, found Laf’s fingers with his own between the seats. “Just...nervous,” he mumbled, lost for a better way to explain.

“Don’t be,” Alex said simply, almost dismissively. “Laf and I have done this plenty of times.”

Such a declaration made John wince. That was just great, Alex and Laf could be seductive and chill as fuck, while he would be a stammering, anxious mess. Maybe he could wait in the car. 

Laf could feel John’s hand going sweaty in his own. “Hush, Alex, you are not helping.”

John squeezed Laf’s hand. “What if he doesn’t work there any more? What if he’s not interested?” He shrugged, voice going small. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Not possible,” Alex said in a sing song voice. 

“Alexander, please.” Lafayette turned to look back at John. “If he does not like you, then he is not worth an invitation into our bed.” 

Alex looked over his shoulder at John again, reached out and brushed fingertips across his knee. “Seriously, John. He’ll like you. He liked you when we met him.” Traffic was finally moving again, so Alex turned back to the road.

John settled back into his seat, still nervous, but feeling a little more confident. He’d picked up plenty of guys in bars before, this time he’d just have Alex and Laf with him. He could do this.

***

He couldn’t do this. John sat on the end of the bed in their rental house, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was at a loss. Laf came in wearing boxer briefs, skin still shining damp, hair neatly gathered at the back of his head. He saw the look on John’s face, knelt in front of him and took his hand. “What is wrong, my love?”

John took a deep breath, shook his head. “Still green,” he whispered. “Just...help?” He gestured to the bag Laf and Alex had packed, to his hair, still hanging in tangled curls down the back of his neck. He looked up, met Laf’s eyes, a little breathless to see the calm there, patience and love that settled John’s nerves without a word. “Please, Daddy?”

Lafayette went to the suitcase, pulled out a pair of John’s carefully folded jeans, a soft v-neck knit in deep garnet. 

“No panties?” John snorted. 

“I did not want to persume, pick for you?” 

“You packed,” John whined. “What are my choices?”

Alex overheard that, stuck his head in from the adjoining bathroom with an evil grin. “Actually, I packed for you, baby boy.”

Great, thought John. He was expecting Alex to pull out something embarrassingly skimpy, was pleasantly surprised when he offered him two pairs of lacy boy shorts-- one in red, the other in black.

Lafayette pulled his by his hips to his chest, kissed the spot behind his ear. “Which ones, my love?”

John blushed, bit his lip as he looked at Alex. “You pick?” He paused. “What...what do you think he’d like better?” He asked shyly.

There was no question who John meant, and Alex just shook his head as he handed over the black pair. “He’ll like you no matter what you’re wearing.”

“Red ones then,” John said, trading with Alex. “They match the sweater.” 

Alex grinned, kissed John as they made the hand off. “Perfect, he’ll love it.” He glanced at Laf. “And so will we, baby boy.”

As John went to stand and pull the underwear on, Lafayette stopped him. “Please wait. We have one more thing.”

Giggling, Alex rummaged through the duffle of toys, returned to the bed with a bottle of lube and a familiar toy that John had hoped to not see again.

“Really?” he whined as Alex passed the items to Lafayette. “I hate that thing.” 

Laf hummed in sympathy, warmed some lube in his hand. “Yes, but it helped you focus on our last visit.”

“Your good luck butt plug,” Alex joked. Watched Laf roll the ring down to the base of John’s cock, adjust so he could line up the attached plug.

John whined and squirmed as Laf put the ring on him, but he didn’t call yellow, didn’t fight it in any way, just hid his face in his arms as his cock chubbed up hard in Laf’s hand. “How’m I supposed to talk to him with this on?”

“You did it before,” Alex pointed out. 

“I was a giant dork! I still don’t know why he gave us his number-” He broke off with a soft gasp as Laf pressed the slick, cool tip of the plug into his crack.

“You are perfect the way you are,” Lafayette said. “Now, be good for us, yes?”

“Yes, Daddy,” John whimpered, all his fight gone for the moment. He could be good for Alex and Laf, he’d worn bigger plugs out for longer periods of time. He relaxed, opened up for the plug, and he couldn’t help rocking his hips up as it stretched him open.

“Just like that, little one. Make yourself feel good.”

When he finally pulled on the panties, he took perhaps longer than normal examining himself in the mirror. He liked the outline of his cock, the shape of it under the lace. The cut of the underwear flattered the roundness of his ass as well, and standing there in his sweater and the lace, he decided he did look good. Not feminine, exactly, but pretty and small. 

At Alex’s request, he left his hair down, pulled on his jeans and shoes. Alex was already dressed, and Lafayette took only a few minutes more. Then they were in the car, Alex backing out of the driveway, John trying to get comfortable in the back seat. 

They were doing this. It was really happening. 

The restaurant had updated some of the art on their walls, and the lights were dimmer at night, small tea lights on each table. Alex, bless him, went right up to the hostess and requested a table in Cal’s section. 

“Friends?” she asked, smiling softly as she checked her chart.

“Yup,” said Alex without a trace of embarrassment.

And just like that, they were led to the table. 

As soon John glimpsed Cal the Waiter heading towards their table, he fought the urge to hide behind his menu. 

Alex kicked him under the table, then plastered this huge stupid smile on his face. “Hey there,” he greeted as Cal approached. 

John actually wanted to lay down and die. Could he be more obvious?

Cal actually did a double take when he saw them sit in his section. It had been months, no contact, and then they come in on a busy Friday for dinner? They were all still fine as hell, though, and he recovered quickly, put his game face back on. Maybe something could still happen here. He gave Bedroom Eyes a bright smile. “Welcome back.”

At his words, Freckles looked shy. Blushed and refused to meet his eyes, busied himself with studying his menu and holding hands with Tall Dark and Handsome. “You guys wanna hear about our specials?”

Bedroom Eyes seemed to be picking up the very, very quiet signal he put out, and he smirked. “Please,” he said, lifting his eyebrows. Damn, he was so expressive. Tall Dark and Handsome was also looking at him, appraising him with a silent intensity. 

Cal ran through the list, a little more slowly than usual, lingering. He couldn’t help it, these guys fascinated him - he wanted to see more of them. A lot more. He took their drink orders, and Freckles still hadn’t made eye contact, hadn’t said a word, so Cal took a risk. He knelt down so he could meet those eyes, pad in hand, laid gentle fingers on the back of Freckles’s wrist. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Can I get you a drink?”

Freckles finally looked at him then, and those hazel eyes still hit him as hard as he remembered. His heart was already thumping, knew he was walking on eggshells here, if Tall Dark and Handsome’s body language was anything to go of off. There was comfortable protection there, as if it were a role he played regularly. And let’s face it, though Cal was no slouch, the dude looked like he could pound him into next week if he felt so inclined.

 _Interesting thought,_ he told himself silently. Willed himself to continue to connect with Freckles. Like gentling a skittish colt.

Freckles seemed to be warming up a little, though he was still blushing fiercely, still silent. “Glass of wine, maybe? Or a soda? Just water?”

At that last one, Freckles nodded, and Cal had to tamp down his reaction to it, no matter how small a success it might be. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to work so hard for it. He smiled, gave Freckles’s wrist a little squeeze as he stood back up. “Water it is. Anything else I can bring you boys?”

Freckles actually reached out then, brushed his fingers against Cal’s sleeve, and it broke Cal’s heart a little bit. Someone that cute had no reason to be so shy. He just wanted to wrap him up in blankets and keep him safe. Though he definitely already had people doing that for him, if the look on Tall Dark and Handsome’s face was anything to go by. “Something else for you, sweetheart?”

“Can I...can I have a chocolate milk? Please.”

 _Jesus Christ._ Cal didn’t think it was possible for this guy to be any cuter, but there he was with a small voice, finally finding the courage to speak. Cal didn’t make a big deal out of it, didn’t want to scare him, so he just nodded as reassuringly as he could. “Anything you want.” He flashed them his best smile, told them he could be right back with their drinks and gathered himself best as he could. House red for Tall Dark and Handsome, Pear Cider for Bedroom Eyes, and a glass of water and chocolate milk for Freckles. This, he could handle.

With Cal out of earshot, Alex rounded on John. “You ok?” he whispered. “Looked like you were about to pass out.”

“I’m fine,” John said softly. “I...ugh...kinda forgot how cute he was.” 

Alex laughed at this. “You’re doing great, sweetie. Just keep being your adorable self and this is in the bag.”

Laf nodded. “Did you see the way he was looking at you, mon cher? He wants you.” 

Hearing the both of them confirm it somehow made it a little less scary, but a new feeling suddenly picked at him. “You guys are both...you’re ok with this?” He directed the question more at Laf since Alex had been nothing but enthusiastic. He knew they had many conversations about this, but now as it unfolded in their laps, he had to be sure Laf was on board. He could see the possessiveness suddenly from the outside, that strong hold Laf always had over him, and was he sure, really sure he could share?

When Laf didn’t answer right away, Alex nudged him with his elbow. 

Laf ignored Alex, took his time answering, because this was John, this was important, and it was one of the few times he worried about the words coming out right. He took John’s hand, laced their fingers together on the tabletop. “Mon cher, I love you and Alex….” He paused, took a slow breath, laid himself bare more than he ever did, even with John and Alex. “I never thought to find love like Alex. And then you, little one, you both. You are all I ever need, comprenez vous?” He glanced at Alex, needed him to be included here also. “I know I never lose you, you both always come home to me. I know this in mon coeur, mon âme, that you are both mine, non?” He smiled then, blinding and sweet. “So I am happy to share you, for one night.” He looked up to meet John’s eyes, his own dark with emotion. “You understand, little one?”

It took John just a second to process this, internalize it. “You love us, you love me. It’s ok to share for one night because you know we still belong to you after, right?” 

“Precisely,” Lafayette commended him. “Now, I think it would be best if you chose your meal before he returns, to prevent getting flustered, yes?” 

John’s mouth poked into a frown, and he scowled at his menu. “I’m not hungry,” he pouted. 

Alex nudged John with his toes under the table. “He’ll think you don’t like him, Jack.”

Laf frowned at Alex. “Do not tease him, mon chou.”

Alex smirked at John, then decided to take a different approach. “If you don’t eat now you’ll be hungry later.” He leaned close, mouth pressed to John’s ear, let his voice go breathy and soft, “Oh, Cal, suck me harder! Oh wait, John passed out from hunger. Guess we’ll have to postpone all our fun.”

“Alexander,” Lafayette said warningly. “He is correct, though. You will need your strength for this evening.” 

Feeling his face redden from both of their words, John kicked his legs. He was skirting the edges of little space at the moment, wanted to remain as present as possible, briefly considered ordering the chicken fingers from the kid’s menu. But he didn’t want Cal to see that side of him completely, not yet or maybe ever. 

Cal came back then with a tray of drinks, set them all down neatly and balanced the tray on his hip, aware of the tense atmosphere at the table, though he couldn’t identify the cause of it. “You guys ready to order?”

“We’re trying to decide on an appetizer,” said Alex. “Any recommendations?”

Cal leaned closer, looked over Alex’s shoulder at his menu, letting their arms brush as he pointed. “The cheese board is awesome. And you can never go wrong with the bruschetta.”

John’s eyes lit up. “Ohhh, cheese board?” He turned his puppy look to Laf. “Can we, please?”

“Sounds lovely,” Lafayette said, waving his hand carelessly. 

Cal was captivated by Tall Dark and Handsome, along with the sudden flicker of enthusiasm from Freckles. These three were a mystery, one he wanted to unravel. “Do you guys want to put in for your entrees now, or do you still need time?”

Tall Dark and Handsome caught Freckles’ eye, turned to Cal. “We are ready. John, my love, you can go last.” 

John. At last he had a name. Though he kinda liked Freckles. Oh well. Tall Dark and Handsome ordered the prime rib, Bedroom Eyes the gnocchi in sage cream sauce. John continued to fret, then finally looked at him.

“This is...ok this is kinda odd, I know. But I really want the chicken fingers, but they are only on the kids menu. Is there a way I can get an adult portion? Or pay the upcharge?”

There wasn’t, but Cal didn’t care. He’d bend the rules. “Yeah, not a problem. Do you want french fries or?”

“Actually, can I get the side of white cheddar macaroni gratin?” The other two smiled indulgently at John, and Cal committed the orders to memory. Prime Rib medium rare, the gnocchi, chicken fingers and gratin. Got it. 

“Alright guys, I’m going to get that cheese board and the kitchen started on your meals.” Tall Dark and Handsome lifted his wine glass at him in appreciation. 

He spent the rest of the time on his shift trying hard not to eavesdrop, but failing miserably. He finally learned the other two’s names, Bedroom Eyes was Alexander and Tall Dark and Handsome was Lafayette. Their conversation seemed to revolved around a few of the mundane stuff of their lives-- work, friends, home, but occasionally turned to comforting John about something he was nervous about. They praised the food, spoke to Cal warmly every time he checked on them. John picked at his food at first, but eventually ate everything there after Alexander said something to him softly, something Cal didn’t catch. 

Cal cleared away their dishes, reluctant to let them go. “Can I get you coffee or dessert?” He just couldn’t get past these guys, their dynamic. He wanted to know more about them.

Alex ordered coffee, but Cal still couldn’t make himself leave yet. “The Valentine’s Day dessert specials are pretty great,” he offered, trying not to seem desperate.

John looked up then, interested. “Is there ice cream?” He asked, still half hiding behind Lafayette, but finally brave enough to speak up. 

Cal nodded, relieved that he had a reason to stick around for a while longer, that they wouldn’t be walking out of his life again just yet. “We have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and pistachio, but there’s a cherry vanilla gelato special for the weekend, too.”

“Bring a scoop of each,” said Lafayette. “And the creme brule. Three spoons, we will share.” Something about that last sentence sent a distinct shiver up Cal’s spine. He went to put in their dessert order, poured Alex’s coffee. The dining room had cleared out the closer it got to ten. 

Cal only had a few tables left, and he kept one eye on John’s table as he finished up with the others. They didn’t seem in any kind of hurry to leave, and normally Cal would be a little impatient, wanting to cash out and go home, but he really didn’t want to be going home tonight. He finally brought their check when dessert was gone and all the glasses were empty, placed the folder on the table in front of Lafayette. “No hurry, guys, stay as long as you want,” he said, with a little smile, hoping it was smooth enough to get his point across.

Laf looked at John, who gave the slightest of nods. With that careless grace Cal had begun to associate with him, he touched his forearm.

“My companions and I were wondering, perhaps, if you had any plans after closing this evening?”

And that’s how Cal ended up with a strange address in his GPS, driving into an unfamiliar neighborhood at 10:30. His nerves were thrumming with anticipation, left foot tapping restlessly on the floorboard as he drove. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d be walking into - these guys obviously had some kind of power play going on, but he wasn’t entirely sure how the pieces all worked together or how he’d fit into it. He couldn’t wait to find out, but he couldn’t deny how fast his heart was beating as he pulled up at the address, a fancy, modern house on the edge of town. He pulled up next to a shiny SUV and headed up the walk.

John was pacing, fidgeting restlessly, glancing out the front window every time he passed it. They’d only been home for 15 or 20 minutes, but it felt like an eternity and John looked at his watch again. Alex got tired of watching him and finally just pulled John into his lap, holding him close in a plush armchair. “Relax, it’ll be fine. He probably had to help close down at work.”

“What if he forgot? Or changed his mind?” John fidgeted in Alex’s lap. 

“While we are waiting,” Laf cut in, “perhaps it would make the most sense to discuss any hard limits?”

Alex smirked. “You know I don’t have any.”

“We all know this is not true, Alexander,” Lafayette said skeptically.

Shrugging, Alex conceded slightly. “Something tells me he’s not gonna try to collar me. If he really wants to collar someone, we have a willing participant right here--”

“Papi,” John whined, still squirming. “Don’t tease…”

“He is not teasing, little one. But is that something you would be comfortable with? I would feel better if you told us your limits before he gets here. We will, of course, discuss with him as well.”

When John didn’t answer fast enough, Alex pinched the side of his thigh, making him gasp. “I believe Daddy asked you a question, little boy.” 

John stuck his tongue out at Alex. “I don’t...I don’t want him to fuck me.” He broke off, blushing, didn’t want to say that it was something that he’d only ever give to Laf and Alex, but the thought of someone else inside him made him uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t explain.

“Ok, we will make sure of this,” Lafayette said slowly. “Perhaps, you can tell us what you would like to happen?” 

John shivered. It wasn’t normally his job in a scene to steer the action, so to speak. Being submissive meant those decisions were out of his hands, given to the two men and he loved and trusted with all his heart. He could sense here, however, that Laf needed to hear what he wanted so he could shape the scene accordingly.

“I would be ok...would like...um. I’d like to kiss him. Hand and mouth stuff is ok too. Uhhh…” He stole a look back at Alex, who was smirking so hard John thought to warn him his face might stick like that. “He could also...watch...er...watch Daddy or Papi fuck me.” John knew he wasn’t being as eloquent as he wanted, it was hard for him describe what fantasies he’d explored in his head: being doted on and teasing with someone new, only to be pulled back and finished with someone familiar. It made him feel a little vain to realize he wanted to be in the middle of it, the object of desire, but that was the truth. 

Lafayette looked like he wanted to say something, but then the doorbell rang. 

Cal tried not to fidget, let his nerves show, stuffed his hands resolutely in his pockets as Lafayette answered the door. “Hey,” he said, following Lafayette inside. “Sorry that took so long, I got hung up at work for a few minutes.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow. Goddamn, he was a handsome devil. 

Cal shrugged, tried to ignore the fact that he was probably blushing like crazy. “I almost walked out without my tips because my manager wasn’t counting fast enough.”

John was still in Alex’s lap, but only because Alex had a firm arm barred across his hips. He was stretched up, trying to see Laf and Cal as they came back into the living room. He settled back against Alex once they were in sight, close enough to his little headspace that he was unashamed of being caught watching for them. “We would have waited,” he said shyly.

 _Oh, Jesus_. He’s the cutest damn thing Cal has ever seen, just huge, guileless eyes and a cloud of dark curls, so earnest it almost made Cal’s chest hurt. His own nervousness fled in the face of John’s obvious enthusiasm, and he smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry, I got it all worked out. Just took me longer to get here, and I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“Well, you are here now, that is all that is important. Please, sit. Can I get you a drink while we discuss our ground rules?” 

Cal refused a drink, thought it best they all stay as sober as possible, saw no other signs of alcohol thankfully. “No, no thank you. But I do think a discussion is in order.”

Alex nodded, still keeping a firm grip on John, though he was much more relaxed now. “We have some ground rules, I’m sure you do too.”

Cal leaned back into the couch cushions, much more comfortable now. They had obviously done this before, they seemed respectful. All of the lingering questions Cal had been thinking about on the drive over were slowly being answered. Except - “Can I ask, um.” He wasn’t sure exactly how to say it, so he just spit it out. Might as well go for it. “What is your relationship?” That wasn’t really what he meant to ask, but close enough to start with.

“This is an easy one to answer,” Lafayette said. “We are all three together. Like a couple...but three.” He smiled at John and Alex. “We are very much in love.”

Fair enough. Cal was very much in love too. He smiled to himself as he thought of Daniel, probably falling asleep on a bus somewhere with his bandmates. “I get it. I have someone of my own, we just have an...arrangement when he’s out of town.”

Lafayette nodded. “Is there anything that is off limits this evening for you?”

Cal nodded; glad he had given it some thought on the way over. “Condoms for any penetration, and I’m not into humiliation, giving or receiving.” He shrugged. “That’s about it for me, though, and I’m not afraid to call colors if I need to.” Oh. “You guys...are you ok using the color system for tonight? It’s what I’m used to.”

Alex was watching Cal from over John’s shoulder, open but wary, surprised at his sudden reluctance to trust this guy with John. “We use colors all the time, that’s fine with us.” He tightened his arms around John, uncharacteristically protective. “And you don’t get to fuck John. Or be mean to him. You can’t hurt him.”

Cal straightened up, eyes wide, a little shocked by the venom in Alex’s voice. “Hey, I wouldn’t. Ever.” He took a slow breath, tried to keep his voice even and calm. Nonthreatening. “If you’re not comfortable with this, I can go now, no hard feelings. But I think you know I’d never hurt John, or I’d never have made it through the door.”

John turned in Alex’s lap, petted gentle fingers across Alex’s cheek. “It’s ok, Papi. He won’t hurt me.” He kissed Alex softly, then slipped out of his lap, crossed the room to sit beside Cal on the couch. He reached over shyly and took Cal’s hand, twining their fingers together as if to prove to Alex that it’d all be ok.

Jesus, these guys could give him whiplash. One second he’s afraid they’re about to kick him out, the next John is holding his hand, looking at him like he _wants_ it. Cal gave John’s hand a little squeeze. “Hey, sweetheart. Looks like I better be careful with you.”

John giggled. “Maybe a little. Don’t worry, I won’t break.” His eyes took Cal in, looked pointedly at his lips a few times. “You’ve very cute,” he said. 

Taking what he felt was a bit of a risk, but trying to read John’s signals, he brought his hand up to John’s face, brushed a thumb over his cheek. “Not as cute as you,” Cal returned. “Can I kiss you, beautiful?”

John nodded, felt his cheeks heating up, but he leaned into it, let Cal kiss him slow and gentle, acutely aware of Laf and Alex watching them. Cal’s mouth was soft, and slightly minty, and there was something almost unreal about it, the delicacy of this first kiss. He was used to Laf and Alex, who kissed him possessively, with the comfort of living together, of being secure in their love, and he loved it, wouldn’t trade it for anything, but Cal kissed him like it was new and fragile, exploring the places that Alex and Laf had already been a million times over, and he wanted more of it. Just for tonight. He shifted on the couch, climbed into Cal’s lap with a low whine as the plug glanced across his prostate. He froze for a second as his cock throbbed against the ring, then chose to ignore it the way he had been all night so he could kiss Cal again, deeper this time, with a soft stroke of tongue across the corner of Cal’s mouth.

Cal broke the kiss off, looked over John’s shoulder at where Lafayette’s had joined Alex by perching on the arm of his chair. “This ok, baby?” Cal asked, losing himself to the scent of John’s hair. He liked the weight of John in his lap, how soft he was and how good he smelled. In all honesty, he would be happy just doing this tonight, holding John in his lap, kissing him and hearing him sigh. 

John didn’t answer - he was pretty well zoned out already, just nuzzled at Cal’s neck, breathing in the scent of his skin, soap and sweat and deep fryer. Cal was running fingers through his hair and Laf’s voice was deep and familiar and John kind of felt like he could float away right now and be happy.

Laf’s tore his eyes away from John and Cal long enough to check in on Alex, but it looked like his earlier aggression had subsided. He made no move to answer Cal, but stared at John, the way he had just melted into Cal’s lap. Laf rested a hand heavy on Alex’s shoulder. “Oui, c’est parfait,” he said slowly. “Of course you may continue, mon ami, John will say yellow if he needs.”

Cal gave John’s hair a gentle tug, just to get his attention back, guided his head up for another kiss, licking into his mouth, and John responded beautifully, with a sweet little sigh, hips shifting in Cal’s lap, so Cal decided to press his luck, skimming his hands down John’s back and under the hem of his sweater, fingertips teasing along bare skin.

While they continued to kiss, he wondered why the other two weren’t joining in. Not that he didn’t like having John to himself. But it was still surprising 

Laf cleared his throat, stood up to get Cal’s attention. “Perhaps we should move to the bedroom now?”

Oh. Oh yeah. Cal took a second to catch his breath, but John showed no sign of moving, still kissing along Cal’s jaw, down the side of his neck. Cal laughed softly, gave John’s hip a little nudge. “Come on, sweetheart, wanna go to bed?”

John blinked, looked around slowly, a little lost until he saw Lafayette standing beside Alex. “Daddy.” He reached out with grabby fingers. “Carry me?”

“Of course, little one.” Laf lifted John easily and John let his legs wrap around Laf’s waist, clinging tight as they headed for the bedroom.

Cal followed them thoughtfully, a few things slotting into place as he watched John and Lafayette interact. He’d known from dinner that John was a little regressive, had made note of the way John had called Alex Papi earlier, but now the headspace of it was a little more evident to Cal. Cal was also well aware of Alex’s eyes on his back, and that he would be unceremoniously ejected from this house if he were to have a problem with John’s little space. Which he didn’t, of course, not at all. 

If there was anything special about the bedroom, Cal didn’t notice, he was too busy being mesmerized by John and how tempting he looked on the bed. Cal advanced on him, had the sudden base urge to be rid of John’s clothes, wanted to see what was underneath. He figured the best way to start was to lead by example, so he peeled off his own shirt, the long-sleeve black v-neck, tossed it to the side. This got a reaction out of John, and he heard even Alex make a sound of approval.

“Oh,” John said, trailing his fingertips along the edges of his tattoos, the black band on his left bicep, the poem on his shoulder, the chrysanthemums clustered on his pec. “Oh, I _like_ these,” John whispered. He examined each one closely. Pressed his lips to the geometric design on his right bicep. “Gorgeous,” he murmured. Cal basked in his attention, the light way he was touching him, the ghostly kisses to his skin. 

“Your turn,” Cal said finally. Had barely noticed what Laf and Alex were doing on the bed. He tugged at the red sweater John wore. “Want this off?” 

John under his shirt was different than he expected. Instead of softness he found tightly chiseled muscle. Compact but strong. Tawny skin sprinkled with more freckles, trails and swirls of them across his shoulders, down his torso. He was a work of art all his own. 

Alex was starting to feel more at ease, both with how gently Cal was treating John, and how comfortable John seemed. He could relax a little. He was honestly surprised at his own initial reaction, how possessive he suddenly got. Alex never thought of himself as possessive, but the sudden tension of anyone mistreating his John...that got his blood hot. 

Now that everything felt safe and relaxed, he could step into his own desires, indulge his teasing side. 

“Look at you, baby boy,” Alex said. “Losing your mind over Cal’s tattoos, looking so pretty without your shirt on. You gonna keep being a little cocktease? Or you gonna take off your pants too?”

Cal grinned at John, kissed the freckles on his shoulder, darkest where the sun would have hit him all summer long, slipped a finger under John’s belt. “Wanna take your pants off for me, sweetheart?”

John had his hands on his belt buckle before he remembered the lacy panties he had on. He stopped, looked up at Cal like a deer in headlights.

Cal took half a step back, rested one of his hands over both of John’s. “Something wrong, baby? We can slow down if you want, that’s ok.”

Alex slunk up next to John, gave Cal that sultry look he seemed to have down pretty well. “Don’t buy his little shy act, Cal. He’s such a little slut, just likes to play like he’s cute and innocent. He’s really a kinky little shit. Go on, Jacky, show Cal what you got under your pants.”

Cal was intrigued, and John didn’t seem to be reluctant, just shy, so Cal gently moved John’s hands away from his belt buckle and undid it himself. He moved slowly, gave John plenty of time to stop him, but John just held on to Cal’s shoulders and let him do it. He had a hint of what was coming, silky fabric against his knuckles as he unbuttoned John’s jeans, but he wasn’t quite prepared for the sight of tan, taut, freckled skin behind deep red lace. _Oh_. He sank to his knees for a closer look, easing John’s pants down his thighs. His cock was hard, lace damp at the head of it, and a purple silicone ring stretched tight around the base of his cock. Jesus Christ. Cal couldn’t stop himself, reached out and brushed a single fingertip across that damp spot, spellbound with the way John squirmed at the touch, the low moan he gave. “That’s just beautiful, sweetheart. You been waiting for me all night like this?”

Alex leaned over John’s shoulder, looking down his body at Cal, hand spread low on John’s belly, teasing the edge of the lace. “Told you he’s a slut. He loves it. Don’t you, baby boy?”

Laf growled a low warning, decided it was time to rein Alex in a little. He crowded up behind Alex, pulled him away from John with a firm hand around his ponytail. “That is enough, mon chou. Perhaps I can find some other way to distract you.”

“Like what?” Alex asked, bratty. If he couldn’t be his mean top self, and he wasn’t the one being doted on, where did he fit? 

Laf pulled harder on Alex’s ponytail, tilted his head back and bit at his throat, hard enough to leave a tiny, stinging mark. “Careful, mon chou. You do not want to get punished tonight, do you?” 

“I dunno,” he teased back. “Do I?” 

Laf switched to French. “ _Not if the punishment is having to sit out, and not being permitted to come?_ ”

“I stand corrected,” Alex said, still smirking. “I can be good.”

Lafayette gestured to his own erection, making itself known under his soft twill pants. “I would rather enjoy the talents of your mouth while I watch John continue to entertain our guest.”

“Can do,” Alex said enthusiastically. Proud to see Cal tear his eyes off John while he unzipped Lafayette. When his dick sprung free, Cal actually gave an audible gasp. Eyed Lafayette’s package with hunger. Now Alex was more than a little jealous. This guy already had his hands all over John’s cock, he wanted Laf’s too at the same time. Not fair. 

Cal was still taking it slow with John, slower than he normally would, since John seemed so skittish. He pulled his mouth away from John’s belly, tugged a little at his panties. “Can I take these off you, baby?” At John’s nod (all hesitation gone now that Cal had seen the panties), Cal smoothed his hands down John’s thighs, taking the panties with them before he stood up, taking a long, slow look now that John was finally naked. He still wasn’t quite sure how he ended up with guys this hot, but he wasn’t complaining. He stepped close again, took John’s hand, pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his mouth. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly.

“You’re so nice,” John whispered, pecked him on the cheek.

“Nah, just in the business of being honest.” He grinned, stroked John’s hair. “Can we lay down? Wanna kiss on you some more, sweetheart.”

John scooted backwards up the bed toward Laf and Alex, and that was the first time he actually noticed that Alex was blowing Laf. He leaned back against the pillows, distracted by the sight of it, Alex’s pretty pink lips wrapped around the shaft, Laf’s massive size stretching his mouth. For the first time since the evening started, Cal was overwhelmed by his desires. He wanted to put his mouth all over John, lick him out and make him cry. He wanted to grab and suck Laf’s cock, feel the weight of it in his mouth. And he wanted to do something to wipe that gloating smirk off of Alex’s face, how he was grinning like that with a monster of a cock down his throat Cal didn’t know, but he wanted to be the reason he had to stop. 

Where to start?

John was the closest to him, rapt as he watched Laf and Alex, skin flushed all over with arousal. Seemed like a good place to start. He stretched out beside John, propped up on his elbow so he could still see Alex and Laf on John’s other side. He started at John’s collarbone, tracing the arch of it, letting his fingers trail over his firm chest to thumb at a tight nipple, mouth brushing against John’s neck as he spoke. “Aren’t you lucky, sweetheart? Get to see this whenever you want.” He could feel John tensing up beside him, nearly trembling as he reached his limit on the teasing, and Cal couldn’t blame him, he was just about there himself. He gave in, wrapped a hand around John’s cock and gave a firm stroke.

After all the anticipation, wearing the ring all night, being teased for what felt like hours, John could barely hold back as soon as Cal touched his cock. He arched up hard, clenching tight around the plug, cock straining in Cal’s hand as he tried to keep from coming. He didn’t think about his reaction, just went with instinct and cried out for Laf. “Daddy! Yellow!”

Cal pulled away immediately, totally lost as to what went wrong. It wasn’t red, so he left one hand on John’s thigh, stroking gently, hoping it was soothing, hoping the issue was something Lafayette could fix.

Laf stilled Alex with a hand in his hair, reached out his other arm and let John cuddle up close. “Shh, pet, it’s all right. Tell me what happened?”

John shook his head, hid his face against Laf’s shoulder. “Was...was about to come, Daddy.” He took a shuddery breath, looked at Laf with damp lashes. “Was bad last time I came without permission,” he whispered.

The cuteness was almost too much, Laf had to chuckle. “That is not a rule this evening, my love. Unless?” He caught Cal’s eye, who shook his head no. “Not a rule. You are too good, sometimes, my sweet.”

Alex rolled his eyes, massaged Laf’s balls. Wanted the attention back on him. A touch annoyed John interrupted a perfectly good blow job for something so silly. Laf must have sensed his mood, rubbed his scalp comfortingly. 

It was Cal, however, who came closer. “You seem a little prickly towards me,” he noted. John watched them, was confused at the direction things were moving. “Anything I can do to help?” Alex had been so wrapped up in how much he was struggling, he forgot Cal was cute. But when he cocked his head, his sandy blond hair fell in his eyes, making him look boyish and handsome, and Alex remembered. Shit. 

“I feel a little left out,” Alex flirted. “Giving John all the attention and eye fucking the shit out of Laf. Kinda giving me the cold shoulder.” 

“Really now?” Cal smiled bigger. “C’mere then.”

Alex pouted. “No,” he said. Snaked his tongue out so he could lick the tip of Laf’s dick. “You come here.”

Like he’d say no to that offer. Cal kissed John, then climbed gracelessly over him to kneel between Laf’s spread legs. He leaned over close to Alex, enough that he could feel the heat of Laf’s cock against his lips. “Still feeling left out?”

“You talk too much,” Alex said, lips dragging on Laf’s cock head. “And that’s a lot coming from me.”

Cal lifted an eyebrow. “Shut me up then.”

Alex sank his fingers into Cal’s hair and pulled him the rest of the way in for a kiss with Laf’s cock still between their mouths, messy swipes of tongue across the head, along each other’s lips.

John seemed to have settled, so Laf kissed the top of his head, then guided him to look at Alex and Cal. “So pretty, non?” John nodded. “You know Alex likes this, likes to taste us. It looks as though Cal does too.”

John nodded again, eyes wide as he watched the two of them share Laf’s cock. He knew he’d done some kinky shit in his life, but seeing this was kind of...mind-blowingly pornographic. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, mesmerized. 

“Watch them, little one. I want you to touch yourself for me.” 

“Mmph,” said John, wrapped his hand around himself. A few tight and dry strokes. Cal and Alex making out, almost wrestling for dominance, their tongues and lips dancing around Laf’s flesh. Laf was surprisingly calm, but he always had that power of remaining composed in even the most arousing situations. John was almost losing it just watching them, fucking into his own fist. 

It was like a game with Alex, vying to see who could make Laf moan or roll his hips up, who could be the first to lap up each drop of precome as it welled from the head of Laf’s cock. Cal kept eye contact with Alex the whole time, one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, until he finally nudged Alex aside so he could take the entire head of Laf’s cock in his mouth and suck.

“Yeah baby,” Alex said encouragingly. “Look at you. Of course, I don’t blame you one bit.”

Cal winked at Alex, then swallowed almost the entire length of Laf’s cock, which drew a surprised look from Alex. Even Laf finally reacted as well, let out a throaty groan that made John look up from where he had been watching the other two. 

The sound Laf made was incredible, low and wanting and passionate. Well worth the wait, Cal thought. He wanted more, though, swallowed around Laf’s cock at the back of his throat, started bobbing his head for slow, deep strokes.

John’s hand had stilled on his cock and he watched with wide eyes. Puzzled through which one he was even jealous of, confused whether he wanted to be in Cal’s or Laf’s position. Alex caught him watching, turned his feral grin on him. 

“Makes it look so easy, doesn’t he, baby boy?” Alex smirked, pushed Cal’s hair out of his face so John could have a better view. “Maybe we should ask Cal whose cock he’s been sucking. Maybe after a little practice, you’d be swallowing Laf’s cock that easy too.”

“Papi!” John whined. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Alex smiled, gave John and Laf his innocent face. “Maybe I just like to see you sucking cock, Jacky.”

John squirmed, was honestly letting the lack of attention make him feel needy and even smaller. No one was touching him, Papi was teasing him, Daddy was ignoring him, Cal was distracted. “Daddy,” he whined.

Cal gave one last, slow suck as he pulled away from Laf, eyes on John as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You need something, sweetheart?”

John looked imploringly at Laf, though he was already reaching for Cal, fingertips just brushing sandy hair. He didn’t even know what he wanted, just _something_.

“Have to use your words, little one,” Laf said gently. “What do you need?”

John bit his lip, struggled for a second to get the words out, finally just shook his head. “Touch me? Anything.” Cal reached out, rubbed John’s knee. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not what he wants. Jacky. Baby boy? Why don’t you climb up on Daddy, sit on his face? Let him loosen up that tight little hole of yours?” 

“Papi,” John gasped. “That’s naughty.” He giggled at Alex’s brazen instructions. 

Cal grinned, rubbed his palm gently over John’s balls. “Won’t it be fun, though?”

“You wanna watch?” John whispered, smiled shyly. 

If Cal was being honest, he wanted to do the honors himself. Maybe Laf could hold him open while he licked. His smile gentled into something sweeter as he ran his hand along John’s inner thigh. “Only thing better would be if you were sitting on my face instead.”

Alex shook his head, eyes dark as he looked over all three of them. “Maybe you could try those deep throating skills on me instead?”

Cal laughed. “Sure thing.” He paused, cheeks flushing pink. “Uh, can I...ask a favor first, though?”

Alex sat up, intrigued, half hoping Cal asked for something outlandishly kinky. “What do you need?”

Cal huffed an awkward little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “You can totally say no, but. I...kinda wanted to take a selfie? Of me sucking Lafayette’s dick?” He rushed ahead, trying to finish what he wanted to say before they shut him down. “No one else’s face would be in it, I just want to...get my boyfriend riled up a little?” He was blushing so hard he could feel the heat in his face, and he kept his line of sight somewhere in the vicinity of Alex’s knees, not sure he wanted to see the reaction on anyone’s face. D would love it, though - he had to at least ask.

Laf responded first, laughed. “I have no issue with this.” John, bright eyed and blushing, nodded in agreement.

“Hell,” Alex said. “I’ll take the photo for you.” 

Cal looked up then, a little surprised. “Yeah?” He grinned. D was gonna die. “Thanks, it’s gonna be awesome.”

Alex disappeared into the living room, came back with his phone already on camera mode. Cal leaned over Laf’s lap, let his mouth open over the head of his cock, lips pressed attractively to skin flushed dark, just a little bit shiny with precome. Making eye contact with the camera the entire time. Alex snapped a couple of pictures, and Cal gave Laf’s cock one more appreciative suck before he sat up to see how they came out.

...which was fucking filthy, as it happened. Cal’s eyes were heavy lidded, seductive in a way he could never manage intentionally, lips swollen pink against Laf’s dusky skin. “Perfect, thanks. Can you send me all of them?”

Alex tapped his screen a couple times, gave Cal a smirk. “Done.” Cal heard the text tone coming from the pocket of his jeans where he’d left them on the floor. 

“Thanks, I know my boyfriend will really...appreciate the...aesthetic,” he said, only half sarcastically, which earned an appreciative snort from Alex. He decided not to mention how much D and Laf look alike - that would probably make things weird.

“Right, ok, that’s done.” Alex summarized, tossing his own phone back on the bedside table. “Hop up, sunshine, Daddy’s tongue is waiting.” But John hesitated, remembered how Cal said he wanted John to sit on his face, and he decided he was ok with that. Fucking his hole, that was for Daddy and Papi only, but licking it was an entire other endeavour. 

Cal watched John hesitate, gave him a little smile. “Something else you want instead, sweetheart?”

“Would it...uh...be ok? I mean...do you want to… _if_ you want to, I kinda want you to? Eat me out? Maybe?”

John was blushing hard enough that his freckles were lost in it, and Cal laughed, reached out and tucked a stray curl behind John’s ear. “Want to know a secret?” He asked, voice lowered. “If you had started with that question, I would have been doing it as soon as I walked in the door.”

Cal’s response made John’s lashes flutter and he sort of swayed against Lafayette, as if the lust that came over him was enough to knock him over. 

John was too fucking cute for words. Cal just shuffled over on the bed, stretched out next to Laf, fingertips trailing along the outside of John’s thigh. “You want to come over here, baby?” John nodded, climbed over Alex to settle himself against the pillows, unfolding his arms and legs, splaying himself open as if offering himself up to Cal. What a wonderful thought. 

“Beautiful,” Cal breathed, pressed a kiss to the flat of John’s belly, all smooth skin, salty with sweat. The rise of Cal’s hip, the tender skin of his inner thigh. Cal pressed just barely with his teeth, just to feel John tense under him, then he pushed John’s thighs up and out, opening him. “...oh.” He smiled when he finally noticed the plug attached to the cock ring that John was still wearing. He traced a finger over the base of it, rocked it gently, just a little bit deeper to make John squirm. “You poor thing, you’ve had this in you all night?”

“They made me wear it,” he pouted, as if trying to drum up some pity. He hammed it up just a touch, enjoyed the way Cal smirked and Alex laughed. Lafayette’s fingers just tightened slightly in his hair, but he smiled when John leaned back to look up at him.

Alex slid a fingertip under the stretchy silicone of John’s cock ring, pulled it away from his skin and let it snap back into place. “Yeah, poor little boy, like you didn’t love every second of it. Pretending you don’t like it when people see you squirming on a plug.”

John yelped, hips shifting as he tried to move away from the sting of it, but it faded fast until it was just another throbbing pulse in his cock, a thread of pain buried within the arousal he’d been feeling all night. He pouted at Alex. “That was mean, papi.”

Alex laughed again, rubbed his thumb firmly across the head of John’s cock. “You love it.”

Cal just shook his head, amused, glanced up at Lafayette. “...are they always like this?”

“No,” Lafayette mused, looking at Cal carefully.. “They are usually much worse.” That drew a laugh from all four of them, breaking any tension left in the room, John whispered, “Daddy, be nice,” as he buried his face against his shoulder. 

Cal grinned, pressed his mouth back against John’s inner thigh, fingers teasing at the base of the plug, at the thin length of silicone that connected it to the ring. “Such a sweet thing, don’t know why anyone would ever be mean to you.” He tugged carefully at the plug. “Think it’s time to take this out, no?” He looked up at Laf again for confirmation. At Laf’s nod, Cal slowly worked the plug free, sighing at how John’s hole clenched around it, then opened beautifully to let the toy slide free. He tugged the ring off too, set the toy on the floor next to the bed, watched John’s cock flex from being freed, twitching from the state of arousal he’d been riding for hours. With that done, he latched his mouth onto John’s pretty hole, licked ravenously, getting high off of John’s little squeals, until the tight ring of muscle relaxed enough to let his tongue in. He rolled his shoulders to get in a better position and began to tongue fuck John thoroughly. Honestly, he could stay here all night.

Next to them, Alex was fidgeting and watching, until Laf pulled him into his lap. “Come here, my sweet,” he said, and one large hand found his ass cheek, cupped him possessively. 

“I’m watching the shooow,” Alex whined, squirming. 

Cal didn’t miss a beat, tongue shoved as deep as he could get it, he wrapped one hand around the back of John’s thigh, pushed it up further until his knee was almost against his chest, spreading him open wider so Alex could see.

“Keep watching,” Lafayette hummed. Two lubed fingers coaxing him open, and Alex sighed happily, allowed Laf to push two fingers inside of him, find his prostate with ease. He enjoyed the stretch, the prep, all while he got to watch John come absolutely undone on the bed under him, riding Cal’s tongue like it was his job. 

John was writhing, moaning sweet little whimpers that went straight to Cal’s cock, rocking his hips trying to get Cal’s tongue deeper. Cal was loving every second of it, the heat of John’s skin, the beautiful sounds he was making, the taste of his skin, musky hot underneath lube and silicone. John was completely open, not holding back at all as Cal worked him over. The sounds Alex and Laf were making beside them was much subtler, the hush of skin on skin, the low catch of a breath in someone’s throat. Everything about this moment was fucking perfect to Cal, and he tried to take it all in, to imprint this on his memory to tell D about later.

Cal could’ve done this all night, but John finally stopped him with a tug on his hair. Cal sat up, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He rubbed John’s thigh soothingly, but John was pretty worked up by now, cock straining against his belly, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. His eyes were unfocused, but he turned to Laf anyway. “Daddy,” he breathed. “Please, daddy?”

Lafayette pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s face, tapped him on the hip. “Tell Daddy what you want, sweet boy,” Laf implored, and though he knew the answer, he wanted John to ground himself in his own desires, an extra layer of consent in the scene. 

“Want your cock, Daddy,” John begged. “Wanna lay next to Cal, want you to fuck me.”

As he asked for it, Lafayette arranged him, pleased Cal read the scene well enough to get in position himself, laid next to John while Lafayette settled between his legs. Just the sight of that, of John so tiny under Laf, had Cal practically busting on the spot, and his hand finally went to himself, just to take the edge off. Alex was on him immediately, though, catching him by the wrist, said “None of that, pretty boy, I got you,” and swung a leg over Cal’s hips. “Can I ride you?” he asked with a smirk, and Cal told him yes, even lifted his hips to show his enthusiasm. 

Alex let his hips roll against Cal’s, enjoying the friction of their cocks pressed together as he reached for the condom and lube on the nightstand. He rolled the condom on Cal, fumbling slightly with the motion of it, unused to doing this for so many months with only John and Lafayette. With that done, Alex lowered himself expertly onto Cal’s cock, taking him so deep in one smooth motion Cal was actually impressed. 

Cal groaned, flexed his hips up to meet Alex’s, nearly overwhelmed by the slick, tight heat of him. Alex was almost unnervingly composed, still smirking faintly at Cal even as he started a rough, demanding pace, one hand on Cal’s belly for balance. 

The next few minutes were a dizzying whirlwind, everything just on the edge of overwhelming him. Alex bouncing on his cock, staring down at him seductively. Lafayette fucking into John, his perfect chiseled body on perfect display as he rammed into him. And John, his little cries only stopping when Cal rolled as close as he could with Alex’s weight on him, caught his mouth with his. Muffling his pretty sounds, letting them roll around his mouth, swallowing his every cry. 

John couldn’t hold out after everything, didn’t even try. Laf pinned his wrists down and fucked him deep, and then Cal was kissing him, and John gave in, came hard, just from the pressure of Laf’s belly against the head of his cock. He cried out, high and sweet, and Cal’s lips were there, kissing sounds away as John forgot how to breathe for a second. Being surrounded so thoroughly, caught between the men he loved and trusted with the erotic addition of someone new and different, somone also treating him carefully, it was all too much. Thankfully, John’s orgasm seemed to have a domino effect and Lafayette didn’t last too much longer, not long enough for him to get overwhelmed. His hips stuttered and he held John close, sighing next to his ear. 

The tight heat of Alex around him, Alex’s blunt fingernails digging into his belly, those sweet sounds John was making - that was enough to push Cal over the edge, and he didn’t bother trying to impress anybody with his stamina at this point. He wrapped his hands around Alex’s hips, held him tight for a couple deep thrusts and came with a low moan. He figured it would be in bad form to fall asleep immediately, but the force of his coming had him suddenly exhausted, drained, and he had to focus on watching Alex’s face, on everyone sort of lost in his own bliss. 

“Shit,” he cursed, pet Alex’s leg, nuzzled John. “Shit.” 

Beat of silence. Lafayette lounged against the headboard like a giant, gorgeous, sated cat. Alex still on his lap, catching his breath. 

Alex was very well aware that he was the only one who hadn’t come yet, and his smile was predatory as he slipped off of Cal and leaned over John, one hand already between his thighs, two fingers slipping easily into his slick hole. John made a soft purring sound, arched lazily into the touch, and Alex smiled. “That’s right, baby boy, you always want it, don’t you?”

“God yes,” John whimpered, shifted to get a bit closer, and the confusing tangle of bodies wasn’t even enough stop Alex as he fit himself against John, slipped into him, groaned at how wet and sweet he felt. It only took a few good thrusts before he was shooting off, adding to the mess Lafayette had already left. 

Cal tied off the condom and dropped it...somewhere, with a mental note to deal with it later. He couldn’t move yet. He rolled over and nuzzled at John’s shoulder, still catching his breath, wanting to keep John close for a few more minutes. D wouldn’t be home for a few more weeks still, and he wasn’t quite ready to let this go.

As soon as Alex untangled himself, John shifted, snuggled up to Laf and pulled Cal with him so Cal was spooned up against his back. John breathed a contented sigh and went boneless like he was settling in for the night.

Cal didn’t quite fall asleep, but he let himself drift for a while, enjoying the company, the warmth of bodies surrounding him, the rise and fall of John’s breathing against his chest. Eventually, though, he started to feel the pull for home, for his own bed, his pillowcases that still smelled like D, his own blankets, and clutter instead of the chilly perfection of a rental house. He kissed John’s temple, the curve of his neck, smiling softly as John surfaced just enough to turn towards him for a real kiss, slow and warm. “...leaving already?

Cal offered him a sweet smile, smoothed his hair. It was hard to put into words exactly how he felt, not wanting John to feel cast aside or used. “I had a great time, baby,” he said. 

John smiled, and Cal didn’t really need to explain. They heard it in his voice. 

***

John drifted off between Papi and Lafayette, feeling floaty and tiny. He protested by whining a bit when they roused him for his bath. Went limp in Daddy’s arms as they sank together into hot water. Laf cleaned him up with gentle hands, voice low and soothing in his ear, and John zoned out until Alex returned with a towel and a glass of water. He took the water gratefully as Laf dried him off and Alex worked the knots out of his hair. 

“Did you have fun tonight, baby?” Alex asked, kissed the back of John’s neck. 

John nodded slowly, turned and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, cuddling in close, still sleepy and clinging. “Was a good idea, Papi,” he whispered, mouth against Alex’s collarbone. He reached out for Laf, tugged him close too, so he could feel surrounded, safe. “‘M still only yours, though.”

And they held him closer, held each other too, murmured into his hair. Only theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Look us up on tumblr:
> 
> @loveshallnot
> 
> @likearootlesstree
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT GIVE US LOVE!!!


End file.
